


Your eyes and ears

by starspectre



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Hacker AU, M/M, please tell me if anything needs to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspectre/pseuds/starspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaughn is a Hitman and Rhys a Hacker who helps him out, stuff gets complicated and Rhys has other problems he needs to deal with....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I write short text and I love this AU already.

“Y'know,” Vaughn beginns the sentence and reloads his sniper rifle again.  
“we totally should go for a coffee someday, for you giving me infos and I really wanna thank you for that.”  
The chuckle that errupted from the other end of the phone sounded honest,  
" _Sure, how about after this mission, I’m pretty close to you, also"_  
a short stop of words hung in the air,  
" _I think Yvette would be happy to hear that we finally met, she has been plastering me since we started working together with meeting you up."_  
Vaughn nooded and gather everything together.

 

  
“How about the small coffee shop `Con’s coffee’?” A noises of agreement came back after 3 minutes,  
" _Good, I’m just checking something before heading, we don’t want them to find you don’t we?"_  
“Nah, would be terrible, I will be waiting…..wait you kno-”  
" _Yes, i’m always having an eye on you four eye."_  
“Wow that was rude of you.”  
" _My bad, might happen again."_  
“That’s even more rude, I doubt I should meet you.”  
" _Aw come on, it’s even my treat."_  
“Ugh, fine I will wait.”

 

  
The glasses wearing man, takes his things and gets to the place.  
“Hello young man can I help you” a tall woman with brown-ish hai and a red strike throught it asks him.  
He looks around trying to figure out any person who walks towards them, considering he took whole 10 minutes to the coffee shop.  
"A normal coffee would be nice." the barista flashed a short smile, "On the way, are you waiting for someone, this late?"  
Vaughn squinted slightly, "Uh, yeah a friend."  
Right in this moment someone opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of drug use  
> Also I'm sorry for only posting very little text but I have a hard time writing longer texts

Rhys rolled back from the screen and swing his view to his left. Spotting the joint that still lowly glowed he let out a silent sight.

“I really need to stop, for multiply reasons.” He muttered and stumbled to his bathroom. Splashing some cold water into his face hoping it would bring back his senses sooner. Rhys didn’t even know why he said yes to the meet up. The sudden knock on his door made him flinch, friggen oversensitiveness that involved taking these sweet pills. Opening the door after full 10 minutes he frowened at the face that smiled oh so brightly at him.

“Hey Rhysie.”

“What do you want here asshole?” The brown haired chuckled low and shoved himself into the apartment

“Come on, you know why I’m here” “I said its over, _Jack_ ”

“Mhm then why are you sneaking into my security system, huh? Care to explain that?” Rhys let out a frustrated sigh. He sure didn't mean to make Jack angry now, he wouldn’t a)stand a chance in his current state and b) make it to the meeting in time.

“Just, just leave me alone OK? I told you to fuck off, its over, _we_  are over Jack.” Jack let out a barking laugh, gets up from the couch and walks to Rhys grabing his face.

“Listen, you just don’t dump me and still get the honor to fuck up my system capiche?”

“Yeah what ever but didn’t dump timothy you too?”

“This is going to have a payback pumpkin!" Jack snarled and stormed out the room.

 

Rhys sighted loudly and got ready to get to the Coffee shop he was late anyways.


End file.
